


Felicity's Cartoon Double

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once night Oliver comes home from Mayoral Campaign, to find Felicity watching a movie with Sara Diggle.  As they watch they some characters looked familiar to the two adults in the room.    </p><p>It's around mid season, yes she is still in the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Cartoon Double

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this one-shot to my friend Amy....my Arrow buddy!

Oliver was exhausted as he stepped in front of the doorway to the loft. It was a long day at the campaign office trying to recover from the announcement of Ruve Adams. He knew Felicity was home from the office and the bunker tonight. With Diggle and Thea patrolling tonight, Felicity offered to baby-sit little Sara for a bit because Lyla was out of town with Argus.

He walked through the door, finding his beautiful fiancée and Sara sitting on the floor watching the TV. He came into view and saw they were watching a cartoon. Felicity looked up from the TV and smiled, “Hi,” she mouthed to him.

“Hey,” he smiled as he took off his suit jacket and tie.

He comes around the couch and sits down on it. Sara finally realizes that he was there, she smiled and crawled up from the floor, crawling up and settling beside him. Felicity looked up and smiled at the sight. Sara was curled up into Oliver’s side, continuing to watch the movie.

“What are we watching, ladies?” Oliver asked as he could feel Felicity swift over and curl up against his legs.

“Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2,” Sara said sweetly looking up at him.

“Never seen it or the first one for that fact,” Oliver claimed as he turned back to the screen. Looks like the cartoon characters were just getting off a boat.

“Well one day we will watch it,” Felicity said as she stroked his calf muscle through his dress pants.

They continued to watch the movie, as they watched Oliver kept looking at the main female, she looked like his girl. His Felicity, she had the same ponytail, glasses and spunky personality as his girl. “Hey,” he grazes his hand along the nape of her neck. “This Sam Sparks looks like someone I know.”

Felicity looks up at Oliver and gives him a look, “I don’t know who are talking about.” She looked back at the screen, the lead did seem to sound and look familiar to her.

Oliver stroked the ponytail that was the same place as it always is. “It seems she as the same ponytail and glasses that the love of my life has.”

She smiled at him, looking back at the screen. It finally clicks as she watches Sam Sparks talk. “Oh god, there is a cartoon version of me. I don’t know that I should be proud or embarrassed.”

Oliver just laughed as Sara cuddled more into him. They continued to watch the movie, then came to the part were the strawberry started following the group around. When they finally caught the berry, and Sam named it Barry, Felicity started to giggle.

“What?” Oliver asked as he touched her shoulder.

“It’s Barry,” Felicity said with a smile.

“Again what?” he asked trying to figure out what Felicity was talking about.

“Just think about it, he’s red, runs pretty fast, kinda has big eyes and his name is Barry.”

It finally clicked she was talking about Barry Allen aka The Flash. He started to chuckle as he looked at the strawberry again, she was right. He nodded and went back to watching the movie. He fell asleep with Sara in his arms it Diggle came to get Sara to take her home.

 

Two weeks later in Central City

Barry and Cisco walked into the lab, they were coming back from getting Big Belly Burger. Caitlyn was walking down the ramp carrying a box and some other things.

“Hey guys,” Caitlyn said setting down the items on one of the desks.

They both said hi and got in to trying to track Zoom and a meta that’s been causing trouble for the last couple of days.

“Oh I forgot, Barry there’s a package for you on the desk.” Caitlyn looked up.

Barry looked confused as he walked over to the box on the desk. It was addressed to him with no return address. He opened the box and a soft plush red thing came popping out of the box. 

“What the hell?” Barry said making Cisco and Caitlyn look up. Barry grabbed the plush out for the box and turned it over. It was a large strawberry with large eyes and a mouth.

“What’s up buddy?” Cisco walked up to him. Barry held the toy up. “Umm, okay it’s not ticking or anything.”

Cisco looked in the box, “Hey, there’s a note.” He took it out and handed it to Barry.

Hey Barry  
Now don’t be alarmed but I saw this one day shopping with Oliver.  
we watched Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 with Diggle’s   
daughter a few weeks ago and well there was a strawberry named  
Barry. So Barry meet Barry, he kind of reminded me or us I should  
say of you.

Hope you like him!

Love  
Felicity

A few weeks later, Barry and Barry the strawberry was taping up a box. It had a Sam Sparks doll he got Cisco to find one on EBay two days ago. He figured she would want something to put beside Oliver’s action figure.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were watching the movie one night and I started laughing when Sam and then Barry came on the screen and I had to write this hahaha!


End file.
